


Deal or no deal?

by Green3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but still very sensitive, in which Leon is much less of a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Raihan has opinions on Leon's new outfit, but more importantly; Since he's no longer champion, Leon can take more risks, right? So what's a little bit of gambling between two rivals. With a match going on above them, no one's gonna hear either of them moan...
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1093





	Deal or no deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanashimibeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/gifts).

> So my partner Beast was lamenting the lack of Leon smut. So as the good fiancé I am, I decided to write some porn. I hope you like it, feel free to leave a kudo and comment! Also to add more porn of Leon getting wrecked to this ship.

“Put that thing on, you look stupid.” Raihan’s voice was teasing, as he snapped the cap from Leon’s hand and all but slapped it onto the other’s head. Before the former champion had any time to huff about his hair though, he’d grabbed Leon’s now free hand and began dragging him away. “Besides, you’re not gonna need your hands much now anyway.”

“I’m making sacrifices to make the classical and new work-” Leon shut up when Raihan ducked into an alcove, pulling the other in alongside him. Just not for long enough. “...Raihan, wha-”

So he fixed that. One leg between Leon’s, both of Leon’s wrists pinned above his head, and Raihan had him against the wall with a grin. A grin that only showed more teeth as Leon frowned up at him, all the while his cheeks grew redder as the realization slowly dawned on him.

“Told you you weren’t gonna need your hands.” Leaning in for a kiss, Raihan nipped the other’s lips with his teeth first, before deepening it. Leon had caught on to kissing quickly, groaning and dragging his own teeth over Raihan’s tongue like he loved. And while his mouth was busy, he reached up to pull the cravat from Leon’s neck, even unbuttoning the collar of the shirt beneath.

“Raihan-” The way Leon gasped his name as he broke the kiss sent a thrill down Raihan’s spine, straight to his groin. So he ground against him, eliciting another gasp and moan. “We’re in the middle of-”

“Of my castle, yeah. I know no one ever goes this way while a match is on.” Raihan murmured the words into Leon’s ear, before nipping at his earlobe. “Still, you might wanna keep it down, unless you want to steal the show.”

“How do you expect me to do that? You always push me to do my best, rival.” Leon’s smile shouldn’t be sexy like that, flushing and looking like the charmer he was. But it was, and Raihan groaned, rolling his hips against Leon’s again to wipe that smile off of his lips. His new pants were tight, hiding nothing of the hard-on he was sporting, especially not when he rubbed against Raihan’s thigh.

“True, heh. So how about this; If you can keep quiet, you win, and you decide where we next do this.” Raihan grinned as he reached up again, yanking another button open on Leon’s shirt. “You moan, I win. And I get to live out another of my fantasies. Deal?”

“Is this-”

“Duh.” Raihan rolled his eyes, stroking his thumb over Leon’s neck and pulse, before his gaze wandered to the fading hickeys there. “I’ve been fantazising about fucking you in pretty much every way you can think of. So, deal or no deal, champ?”

Leon swallowed. Strained against Raihan’s grip as if he just remembered he was pinned, rolled his hips again, and his eyes glazed over a little with lust.

“Deal.” The word was breathless, and all Raihan needed. He dove in for Leon’s neck, putting his lips on the barely there bruises he left a few weeks earlier. A lick and mouthing of his lips, and he’d sunk his teeth back into Leon.

The choked back groan that vibrated against his lips only made him laugh and press his leg against the other harder. Leon was almost vibrating with tension already, still so sensitive. His hips seemed to be moving by themselves, jerking as he was torn between chasing pleasure and winning the challenge. Raihan wasn’t going to make it easy for him, though, so he moved a little higher up. Licked right beneath Leon’s ear, just to make him jump from the thought of a hickey _there_, clearly visible even with his new look and long hair.

“One day, I’m gonna mark you up so everyone can see it, you know.” Raihan’s tone was fond as he mercifully moved his mouth further down, into collar territory. Only to kiss, and then suck hard, sending a deeper pain searing through Leon, who bit his lips to choke the moan. “You know, I think you might be a bit of a masochist. I fucking love that about you.”

“You- What’s a-” As he glanced up from beneath his bandana, Raihan could see the conflict and confusion in Leon’s golden eyes, trying to decide what to do. Ask about the L-word. Ask about masochism. Not say anything because then a moan might slip free from how Raihan was steadily grinding against his dick. It was almost cute, but mostly hot.

“You get off on pain.” Raihan said the words against Leon’s unmarked skin, before biting again, making him snap his mouth shut. “And I get off on biting, so it’s a win-win situation here. Not sure if you have much chance of winning our deal, though.”

To prove his point, Raihan grabbed Leon’s dick through his pants, making him choke back more moans as he jerked him like that. It was a good warm-up for a quickshot, forcing Leon to endure more pleasure while it wasn’t enough to make him cum. _That’s not the plan now, though_.

Raihan listened to the castle around them as he went back to giving Leon hickeys on the other side of his neck as well. He could faintly hear the crowd cheering and feel the stone shake, so they should be good. Still, he wanted to beat Leon. After being on the losing end for so long he couldn’t get enough of being on top, so he unzipped those unfairly tight pants.

Leon’s cock had been hot even through the fabric, but it was almost scalding at first touch. Raihan felt a surge of pride, knowing that he was the only one so far who’d gotten the other man like this, panting and disheveled against a wall. He even groaned when he wrapped his hand around it, feeling another quiet moan against his teeth. Moving slowly, he kept his grip light at first, mostly dragging his calluses over the sensitive skin, before focusing on the tip to gather precum.

As he straightened up a bit to catch his breath, Raihan almost had to laugh. Leon had both lips between his teeth and his hips had stopped moving completely, his whole body thrumming with tension. When Raihan gripped his cock hard he jerked, eyes flying open as a small noise slipped out.

“What was that?” He was teasing him, Leon had to know that. So Raihan didn’t bother to wait for a reply before he shoved Leon’s clothes further down and lifted his hand from the other’s wrists. “Keep your hands up there. Like I said, you’re not gonna need them.”

“Raihan-” Leon was smart and observant, it was how he’d remained champion for so long. So of course he caught on the moment Raihan begun to sink down, pulling on Leon’s pants as he went. “Raihan that’s cheating.”

“Never said I had to only use my hands, just that you couldn’t moan.” Before Leon could protest about sportsmanship, Raihan had gripped his dick again, shutting him up. “Gotta be honest though, never thought I’d be here, crouching in front of the great role model Leon. But I’ve thought a lot about you on your knees...”

His words were husky, teeth gleaming as he leaned in closer, licking over Leon’s crown. Another jolt, another bit back moan. Leon almost pulled down his hands to cover his mouth, but he stopped the jerking motion before he could, too proud to give in. At least not yet. Raihan didn’t mind as he moved in even more, wrapping his lips around the other’s cockhead, licking up more of his precum. He went slowly, all the while gripping what wasn’t in his mouth, including Leon’s balls. He rolled them in his hand firmly, before slipping his right hand further between Leon’s legs.

“Raihan...” The plea was breathless, and Raihan went for it. With one smooth motion he’d taken Leon to the hilt, sucking and scraping his teeth over his dick, making him moan. Raihan had to moan along, the feeling of victory washing over him. He didn’t stop, though, instead bopping his head up and down, drinking in not only Leon’s moans and noises, but also his cum.

_Quickshot_. The taunt was clear as day in Raihan’s eyes as he looked up, sucking Leon hard through his shuddering orgasm. He didn’t stop there, though.

He could feel Leon shaking as he eased up a little, the other’s hands coming down to stroke over his hair. And then grip the dreads tight, as Raihan locked his jaws open and dragged his teeth over Leon’s softening cock, before going back down. Not enough to really hurt, but a severe pressure on sensitive flesh.

“Raihan, lo- I’ve cum, you can- oh…!” The shaking was only getting worse, and Raihan made a mental note to get the rest of the L-word out of Leon. Later. At that moment he was busy licking, sucking and dragging his teeth over Leon’s dick. It didn’t take too long before he was hard again, the fingers rubbing over his asshole probably helped as well. But it took longer for Leon to come the second time, though when he did… Raihan was glad he’d managed to fumble out his rotomphone.

Mouth open, panting and almost drooling a little, Leon looked perfect. The cap had since long fallen off and he was whimpering in-between his moans, hair messy and neck covered in hickeys and a deep blush. Raihan was grinning as he slowly stood up, using one hand to support Leon, and one to steady himself against the wall. He waited until Leon’s eyes were clearer before speaking, but when he did, he was almost growling.

“I won. You better pay up...”

Leon could only nod at first, trying to find his voice as Raihan tugged his shirt back into place. After swallowing and licking his lips, he finally nodded again, accepting the cravat from Raihan.

“I will. Do you want me to turn around-”

“Oh, we’re not fucking here.” Raihan laughed, wrapping an arm around Leon’s waist to pull him close, letting him feel his hardon and hear the sound of the announcer above them. “We’re out of time. Besides, I have some plans for you back at my place, later tonight. Deal?”

“...Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you're in need of more Raihan/Leon smut, hit up Beast's fic that inspired this! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467239


End file.
